


Boxes

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [474]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Natasha shows up with a box.





	Boxes

“What’s with the box?” Pepper asks suspiciously, looking at the carefully-wrapped box on the edge of the desk.

Normally it’s Pepper showing up with boxes. Clothes, mostly, although sometimes she brings other gifts, wrapped ballet or plane tickets, a practical little item, something. Usually the only things Natasha bothers to carry around are mission critical. She doesn’t even carry a wallet most days.

Natasha smiles, sitting on the edge of Pepper’s desk, crossing her legs slowly and deliberately in front of Pepper’s face. “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

So Pepper saves the email draft she’s been working on and pulls the box closer, working one manicured nail under the wrapping to ply it open before carefully unwrapping the package.

“A dress?” She asks. It’s a bit of a letdown, in terms of tension, if Pepper’s honest. She almost expected a gun. Natasha’s always talking about Pepper’s defense capabilities.

“Keep going.”

It really is a beautiful dress, midnight blue and long, one-shouldered. Pepper pulls it out and carefully sets in across her desk, hoping not to wrinkle it.

Underneath are two plane tickets to Rome. “Keep going,” Natasha repeats.

Underneath that are two tickets to the new art exhibition at the Vatican Museum that Pepper has been dying to see. The Vatican has thousands of pieces and only shows a select few, and it’s always a big deal when new ones get shown. Tickets were hard to come by, even for titans of industry.

“I…I couldn’t get tickets,” Pepper babbles. “It was…impossible. How on Earth….?”

Natasha shrugs, smiling that secretive little smile Pepper loves so much. “I know a guy,” she says. “Or two. And they owed me favors.”

“That you called in for…art tickets?”

“For you?” Natasha asks, leaning down to pull Pepper into a quick kiss. “Anything.” She smiles mischievously. “There are shoes too, you know. But they wouldn’t fit in the box. I left them at home.”

“What kind of shoes?”

“You’ll have to come home and find out,” Natasha says, climbing off the desk and walking out of the office, looking back at Pepper halfway.

Pepper puts the dress back in the box as carefully as she can so quickly, signs out of her computer, tells her assistant she’s done for the evening, and hopes she’s not too late to catch Natasha before she walks out of the building.


End file.
